


early morning love

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, lmao that title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks down to his chest, bright pink hair being the first thing he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	early morning love

**Author's Note:**

> i'm honestly so pissed at the fact that there are barely any michael/ashton fics so here is some mashton fluff bc i believe we all need this in our lives. this is so short lol whatevs i thought it would be cute

Ashton blinks sleepily and furrows his eyebrows as he glances out of the window and finds that it's still dark outside. It's too early to be awake. He looks down to his chest, bright pink hair being the first thing he sees.

"Mike?" He says, not really expecting his boyfriend to give him a response. 

Surprisingly, a sleepy reply is muttered against his bare chest. "Shut up."

Ashton just smiles and traces his fingers lazily through Michael's hair. "Why are you awake?"

"Just woke up. Couldn't sleep because I missed you too much."

"But I'm here with you, babe." Ashton says, smiling at the silliness of it.

"Still. I always miss you." 

Ashton smiles fondly. He finds it amusing and absolutely endearing, how _sappy_ Michael can be. "I love you."

"I love you more."  _Yep. Michael's such a big sap._


End file.
